The invention relates to a vehicle display system or a projection display for a motor vehicle and a display device, which system or device is designed as a so called head up display (HUD), that is to say in the case of which an image generator, a reflection means and a projection surface cooperate, in particular the projection surface being provided separately from the remaining, structurally combined components of the display device. The working principle is that an image generated by the image generator is passed on via one or more reflection means serving for the deflection to the projection surface that can be designed as an area of the windshield pane.
When the aim is to be able to adjust the projection onto the windshield pane, the problem arises of image distortions that are caused by the curvature (spatially variable if appropriate) of the windshield pane, or by manufacturing or assembly-related tolerances and that cannot be taken into account as early as when designing the display. With increasing richness of a detail in the information display, there is a growing need to remove these image distortions as a function of the adjustment of the projection onto the windshield pane. Publication DE 100 46 019 A1 has already disclosed a method and a device for displaying image elements composed from computer generated pixels and reflected at a curved reflection surface, in particular a windshield pane of a vehicle. It is disadvantageous here that there is an unfavorable need to arrange a camera device in the area of the viewer or user of such a display device.